The Fallen Angel
by ShinDragonX
Summary: Judai became a Fallen Angel. Will Johan save him before its to late?  First story I ever made
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever story I'm ever putting on deviant art! Probably there is a lot of typos in it. Pls don't judge me by it L. Disclaimer: I do not owned yugioh gx at all. (wish I can though) hope u enjoy! \

A fallen Angel, a soul that fallen in the darkness and uses dark powers to kill the people that hurt the it's soul. The fallen angel is a sad soul and some person can bring them back to the light. One of the fallen angels is Judai Yuki. You wonder why he became one? Well here's the reason why.

Judai's P.O.V

'Why, Why did everyone betray me?' I thought to myself. 'Did I become a monster?' 'What will Johan think of me now?' 'Johan, please help me please' .Suddenly a shadow appeared right in front of me. The Shadow look like me except it have golden eyes. "So you got betrayed by everyone" the shadow said. "I can make it go away if you want." "Really how?" I asked. "It's simple, but there is catch to it," he answered. 'Oh great a catch,' I thought. "what's the catch?" I questioned. "You must become a fallen angel," the shadow answered. "How?" I replied. "Just let the darkness take over you and you will become stronger that you were before and you can save Johan," he said. "Okay," I answered. Then I saw the darkness taking over. It hurts but I didn't care. To me the darkness felt good. "By the way my name is Haou, and Welcome to the Darkness, my king," the shadow answered.

Jim's P.O.V

When O'Brien and I went to see Judai I couldn't believe what I saw. Judai changed not by the looks but also by his heart. He had one eye yellow and the other eye was green. On his back there was dark black dragon wings on him. " Judai, What happened to you?" I yelled. "I'm sorry Jim, O'Brien I fell to the darkness to save Johan, but the darkness suprising feels good," Judai answered, "so it was a good choice." " No Judai that's a bad idea," I heard O'Brien screamed. "I'm sorry," Judai answered then he spread his wing and flew away. "Judai!" I screamed. Then I heard Johan's voice, "Jim, O'Brien where's Judai?" he questioned me. " He's gone," I answered. "What?" Johan screamed. " Judai became a fallen angel," O'Brien said. "Okay we should start looking for Judai but first get Sho back," Johan answered.

Judai's P.O.V

While I was flying I saw a Dark Kingdom. " Wow, that castle looks huge!" I said. "I know, and It's all yours" Haou replied. "Wait seriously?" I answered. " Yeah of course my king, you are the king of the darkness after all," Haou answered. "Who knew darkness could be so awesome," I smirk. "Also stop calling me king its so annoying." Haou replied, "Fine but first you need to train your powers just in case light attacks." "I know, besides I'm not going to darkness into waste," I answered. "Right," Haou answered, "lets get started"

I know its short for now but I'll make more longer later.


	2. Chapter 2

White Dragon: Okay I'm back and here's Chapter 2 of Fallen Angel. Hope you like it =). Disclaimer: I do not Own Yugioh GX but I do own the creation of this fanfiction .

Johan's P.O.V

'My god where is Sho?' I thought.

Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Don't tell me that's a duel monster," I said.

"Johan? Sho screamed. "Is that you?"

"Yeah Sho, it's me," I answered.

" Judai saved you already, that was fast!" Sho answered.

"Well Sho, Judai became a fallen angel," Jim replied.

"What?" Sho screamed. " It's my fault that aniki became that." The next you know Sho was crying.

"Calm down Sho," I said, "we'll get him back."

Sho wiped his tears and replied, "Really?" "Yup, I promise." I answered.

"Thank you Johan!" Sho replied and hugged me. "Yeah, can you let go now Sho?" I asked.

"Oh sorry Johan," Sho answered.

Judai's P.O.V (after training)

"Wow, I never know I can knock out 10 guys at once," I said.

"Anything possible with dark powers," Haou answered.

'Does that mean I can make Johan love me?' I wondered.

"Yes, you can," Haou answered.

"Holy sh*t, you mind reader!" I screamed.

"Yeah, I know," He answered.

"Is that a habit?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he answered. "Let's go," I said, "I want to see if Johan will be strong enough to get over here."

"Of course, Judai," He replied.

"Also, can tell the chef to make fried shrimp?" I questioned.

Haou sweat dropped and replied, "Fine"

Johan's P.O.V

"You guys come on, I can sense Judai spirit!" Johan answered. (Don't ask me y he has that power, just go along with the story)

"Johan, let's take a rest first," Sho said, "we got to save our energy, who know what will attacks us."

"Fine," Johan answered.

'Judai I'll save you no matter what' I thought. Then I fell droopy and fell asleep.

"Johan, Johan wake up," Syrus whispered in my ear.

"What, What happened?" I asked. "There's a monster behind you mate," Jim answered.

"Sh*t!" I screamed, "Sapphire Pegasus attack!"

"Right on it boss," Sapphire replied.

Then the monster disappeared into the stars.

"God, that was a close one," I said.

"I know," O'Brien answered.

"Sapphire Pegasus, Bring me and my friends where Judai is," I said.

"Right boss," Sapphire Pegasus replied. So me and my friend rode on Pegasus and went straight to the dark castle. 'Don't worry Judai, I'll save you,' I thought.

White Dragon: That's a little shorter than I thought really, well at least it had more action than the first chapter. Comment and Review plz. Well one of the people told me advice and told way too much advice and I was about to faint. I had a dream about this and they had different personalities in the story so pro makers understand this came from a dream, I can't control my dreams. I'm so confusing so just try to enjoy my story and for people who hate it go kill yourself then (sorry for being mean but I just want at least a few people enjoy my story so please understand)


End file.
